harveybirdmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Peanut
Peanut (voiced by Thomas Allen) was hired by Harvey Birdman to be his legal clerk. He was inspired by the character Birdboy in the original Birdman series, but is otherwise implied to not be the same character. Personality Peanut is Harvey's paralegal. Responsible for filing, he usually spends his time not doing any work at all. He is always a smooth talker, getting himself into and out of trouble. He always dresses like Harvey in terms of the mask and costume, but other than that he wears a pink and green sweater vest and often speaks in a hushed and whispered tone. Peanut often stands beside or behind Harvey with his hands clasped behind his back. Where Harvey fails to catch uptakes, Peanut understands and gives more of his own. He constantly has, as Harvey says, "two different conversations" that frustrate Harvey. When Harvey is out of his legal depth, the perceptive Peanut is usually the only one who knows it. Despite being hired by Harvey, Peanut is seen to enjoy Harvey's torment, and is usually the cause of it as well. He also becomes more of a sidekick as episodes progress. When it comes to relationships, he considers himself a ladies' man often using pick-up lines. He also has an on-again off-again rivalry with Harvey's partner Avenger, usually seen scheming together against Harvey. Other jobs No part of Peanut's history before working with Harvey has ever been revealed in the series. However in the first episode Peanut admits to working at a "baltimization" plant once, but was soon fired due to his manager's death. "Nothing proven, just thought it would be better to move on." Throughout the series, he is implied to run a number of other jobs, including Pimping, running a horseracing gambling ring, working as a Tanning cream vendor, a Mafia Don assistant and a Lamaze instructor. In the video game, he is stated to be an ex-barista. Gun obsession Peanut is seen as having a vast obsession with guns. This was actually introduced in his first appearance where he asks Harvey if he can have a gun. He can usually be seen reading about guns, and patrolling the office with a gun. It is later seen in SPF where he jokes about guns before accidentally shooting himself in the face. His obsession was especially highlighted in one episode where he carries around a pile of guns (Machine Guns and RPG launchers). This is referenced in the video game where Peanut is firing a stapler gun. he has a gun Power Trivia * Peanut knows how to say, “When will your husband be home?” in pretty much all of the Romance languages. * In Mufti Trouble Peanut gains a law degree from Harvard and became published in the Harvard Law Review in the blink of an eye thanks to the genie Shazzan. It's never referenced again afterwards, though this would make Peanut a more highly accredited lawyer than Harvey, who only has a degree from a three-hour correspondence course. * He has been known to show up at the office with a bazooka and a bad attitude. * Peanut seems to hold some kind of grudge against Harvey and often expresses it very freely, however no one seems to take it seriously. * He might or might not have a forked penis Category:Main Characters